


Rainbows, Everybody Loves Rainbows

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [179]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Stiles, F/F, M/M, Married Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Parent Danny Mahealani, Parent Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: If someone asked Jackson and Danny how they were doing, how life was, then both of them would’ve smiled brightly and respond with answers such as, `Life is good. Life is really good. ´ or, ` Couldn’t be better. ´





	Rainbows, Everybody Loves Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, how are things? Good I hope. 
> 
> I need to warn you all, it's been forever since I've written anything for a very long-long-time. My heart got shattered at the end of February and so I'm not exactly yet me, but I'm trying to get back to being me and back to writing. I honestly didn't even realize it was April, that March had passed, until like a couple of days ago.
> 
> Because I'm trying to get back to being me, I decided to declare I was willing to do the round of 15Minutes that has been left undone due to the thing that left me broken. So, here we all are, warm drinks and music playing and laptop ready.
> 
> To those who aren’t familiar with this series, be warned, each tale is written in 15minutes so be prepared for plenty of mistakes and crappy writing. One of my six friends will give me a path to take when it comes to these tales, and the rest is up to me. 
> 
> Anyways, so my friend Aftershock-Agency (or at least that's what she's being called this time around) wanted something with Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore cuteness and with the two raising a little kid Stiles. That's what she gave me, and this is what happened.

Waking-up slowly, almost as slowly as the morning sun was rising outside, allowing Jackson to wake-up peacefully without hurry or stress was one of the best way for Jackson to stir awake. Jackson couldn’t help but smile a little bit, he loved the peacefulness of early mornings, more so when he got to enjoy them beside the man he loved. 

 Although Jackson had struggled to accept the fact that he might not be as straight as everyone expected him to be, everyone including Jackson himself, he didn’t regret accepting the fact that he was Bisexual; there was no room or reason to regret accepting his sexuality, not when his life was as good as it was now. Once Jackson had accepted the fact that he wasn’t even 70% straight it was surprisingly easy to confess to his best friend that he was absolutely, undeniably, hopelessly in love with him, and that move was the best one he’d ever made since it landed Jackson right where he was.

Turning his head, just a little, just enough to face the man who loved him even with all of Jackson’s fault, and Jackson can’t help but smile once his eyes caught sight of the one who’d promised to spend the rest of his life with Jackson.

 Slowly Jackson inches a little bit closer to his husband, taking great care not to cause the wonderful man to stir awake from his peaceful slumber, at least not before Jackson wanted him too. Gently Jackson plants a soft kiss on the one pair of lips Jackson was determined to kiss every single day for the rest of his life, even when they were old and grey, all wrinkly and nasty looking while naked he’d kiss Danny. Every kiss Jackson offered, gifted, placed upon his husband they were declarations of love and were never just anything, each kiss was a kiss of genuine love and affection.   

 A small and soft hum leaves Danny who still doesn’t awaken to the new day, but that was perfectly fine with Jackson since Danny needed his rest.

 Taking care not to disturb Danny’s sleep Jackson gets out of bed, he has to leave the bed because if he remains at Danny’s sleeping form Jackson might just do something to cut Danny’s sleep short. Instead of disrupting his husbands rest Jackson goes through his morning routine, and getting dressed the later while more than once sneaking a longing look at the sleeping form of Danny which of course makes it impossible for Jackson to leave the bedroom without kissing his husband once more.

 Jackson knew that the best things in his life wouldn’t be if it wasn’t for Danny, and Jackson would forever love Danny for the life Danny made possible. Without Danny Jackson would’ve easily folded at any obstacle in their way towards marriage and parenthood, without Danny Jackson wouldn’t have ever dared to be a parent and that would’ve made his life something less.

Making his way down the airy hallway between the bedrooms and the stairs that would take him downstairs, Jackson simply can’t help but smile at the framed pictures that hung on the tall walls, each framed picture had caught the best moments that neither he or Danny were willing to ever forget. Most of these pictures were imperfect yet they were absolutely wonderful, full of life and genuine joy, there was only a couple of posed pictures since both he and Danny preferred to capture moments that were genuinely happy.  

 Jackson is so distracted by the pictures that he doesn’t notice the moment he’s no longer alone. It’s only when he feels a familiar weight lean against his leg that he becomes aware that he’s not the only one awake.

 A warmth blooms within Jackson’s chest and his heart swells as he feels his son grasp on tightly to the thin fabric of his sweatpants, this feeling of pleasant warmth and love spreads to tips of Jackson’s fingers and toes long before he looks down at the child that had become his _everything_.

 The moment their son had been brought into the small room where he and Danny had spent fifteen-very-anxious-minutes waiting to see their son, their baby boy with a tongue-twister of a name, Jackson’s whole world had shifted. The moment Jackson caught sight of the child that had like himself been orphaned, all of Jackson priorities in life changed and any doubts or concerns Jackson might’ve had about his ability to love someone else’s child just vanished, coming face to face with their son Jackson knew deep down in his heart that the little confused and somewhat frightened child was his son, his and Danny’s child. Seeing their son had changed everything, such as the plan that Danny should be the first to hold their son, without a word or thought Jackson had swooped in and took the eight-month old, crying and laughing all at the same time like some lunatic.

 There was no doubt that when Jackson became a father, long before he even was called dada and latter daddy, his entire outlook on life changed. The priorities of his life and the dreams he’d had changed with the little boy he struggled to let go once Jackson held him in his arms, and frankly Danny was incredibly lucky Jackson was willing to share the child with him. All the fame and fortune Jackson had desired before were lost and forgotten when his son was brought into his life, suddenly all that mattered to Jackson was being there for his son.

 Peering down at Stiles who mumbled a still somewhat sleepy good morning to him before releasing his hold of Jackson’s leg, lifting both of little arms up while leaning the rest of his body against the limb he’d but a moment ago been hugging sleepily. The wordless request from his son to be picked-up by Jackson wasn’t one Jackson would deny.

 `Morning sunshine, my only sunshine. ´ Jackson greets his son softly, a smile drawn upon the face that still brought Jackson a nice sum of money, planting a soft kiss on the round little cheek of his beautiful son who gave him a quick and sleepy peck on his own cheek before dropping his head on Jackson’s shoulder.

 If Jackson was perfectly honestly dreaded the moment when his son became either too big to be carried around, or simply decided he was too old to be carried around by his brokenhearted father, Jackson knew he would miss these moments of closeness once that dreadful day came when Stiles was “too big” to be carried around by Jackson.  

Holding his son close, Jackson had to admit it was this child that had helped Jackson see his own parents, those who had adopted him and loved him even when he wasn’t lovable, he began to see his mom and dad in a new light because of Stiles, his son opened his eyes to see his own adoption in a different way from before.

 Jackson had spent many years doubting the love of the parents that had adopted him, but only days after becoming a father he began to feel regret the way he’d treated his dad and mom. Because of Stiles, because of his son, Jackson own relationship with his parents was now as close, if not closer, as the one he had with Danny’s parents; Jackson was finally able to believe that his mom and dad did love him, were able to love him, had loved him.

 No longer did Jackson dread spending an hour, a day, a weekend with his parents, spending the holidays with his parents no longer brought a sense of bitterness into Jackson heart. Of course, Jackson wasn’t too thrilled about the way his dad and mom spoiled his son rotten with too many treats and gifts.

 `Sleep well? ´ Jackson asks his son as he starts to make his way downstairs, movements slow and careful, his son simply nodded his little upturn of a nose brushing against Jackson’s neck.

 `Wanna surprise daddy? ´ Jackson asks his son, his beautiful little boy for whom he sacrificed a great deal but each sacrifice was worth every goodnight story he was around to tell, every good morning wishes he could wish his son.

 Stiles gave a short little nod.

 `Wanna make daddy some breakfast in bed? ´ this perked his son right-up, Stiles really liked helping out in the kitchen.

 

**~*~**

`Daddy! ´ the familiar voice snaps Danny wide-awake, any sound Stiles made had that power over him and his husband.  Hearing their son crying or screaming in distressed could bring Danny and Jackson out of the deepest state of sleep faster than the loud sound of a fire-alarm ever could, which often meant that they were pretty much stumbling over each other in their desperation to reach their son, even when awake that sound could send them running towards the sound.

 When Danny had brought-up his want for at least one child, a conversation held when they agreed to air their wants and expectations in their relationship before swearing to have and hold until death did them part, Danny hadn’t imagined that Jackson would agree to have a child with him and most certainly he hadn’t imagined Jackson to take to being a parent as well as Jackson had.

 Although Danny had loved Jackson long before Stiles became part of their family, he had to admit that the love that bloomed in his heart as he watched and documented Jackson with their son made him love Jackson even more. Watching Jackson handle every tantrum and the daily hyperactive moments that were many, watching Jackson deal with her cold and bug their son caught, it all made him love his husband that much more. There was without a doubt a beauty in Jackson that only ever came to life when he was around their son, there was a gentleness that was freed whenever Stiles was around that even surprised Danny, and Danny found this side of Jackson incredibly sexy and desirable.

 Of course, Danny wasn’t the only one who had caught on to the power that Stiles had over Jackson, which was why Jackson was always invited to bring their son to work no matter the job, be it acting or posing for pictures that made both men and women drool over Danny’s husband, it was always an ego-boost to Danny to know that people admired Jackson since Danny was the lucky man married to the hot guy on the covers of various magazines and who could be seen on adds and shows.

 Naturally there were jobs Jackson had to decline because of Stiles, and that had kept his star from soaring as high as it could’ve, but since becoming a father it was clear that becoming the next-big-star wasn’t a priority of Jackson’s which made Danny love him the most. Stiles made Jackson a better person in ways that Danny had never been able to do.

 `Stiles? ´ Danny calls out, eyes-wide open and sitting-up, ready to face any danger and disaster if need be, but what he sees is his son crawling up the bed all smiles and soft looking, the tightness in Danny’s chest easing enough for him to drop back down onto the bed, eyes closing as he wondered when the half-panicked reaction would stop whenever he heard his son calling out for him and Jackson; it probably would never happen thanks to that homophobic bastard a couple of years-ago who decided it was his Christian duty to run-up and take their son and raise him “right”, thankfully the idiot wasn’t smart enough not to do it during a pride march and goes his ass kicked and arrested for it, but that scream Stiles had made when he realized it was a stranger that scooped him off of his grandpas shoulders still haunted Danny.

 `E ala ‘oe, daddy. ´ Stiles says as he scoots a bit closer to Danny, probably thinking Danny had gone back to sleep or something as he lay still and silent, and for the moment Danny needed to fake sleep so that his clever and sharp-eyed son didn’t see the panic that surely still lingered in his dark eyes.

`Maybe daddy is like Sleeping Beauty. ´ Danny hears his husband say, and Danny is more than happy to play along with this, at least until he didn’t feel the urge to call Parrish and ask the man if the bastard who had plans to steal his son away was still locked-up.

 Danny hears Jackson placing a tray on the bedside table, and feels Stiles move a little bit closer to him before settling down as much as his son could settle down. Stiles was ever moving, even while he was sleeping Stiles would move, at times it was just his fingers and at times it was all four limbs together.

 `Maybe we should give him a kiss. ´ Jackson says, his voice a whisper while he settles on the bed right next to their son, and before Danny can move or open his eyes the two greatest loves of his life start to pepper his face with kisses which was not a horrible way of waking-up in the morning, and any dread that had been awaken within him vanished.

 `I’m awake. ´ Danny laughs as he opens his eyes, his son throws his tiny body against his to hug him good morning, it was a Stiles-thing needing to hug those he loved in the morning and frankly after anytime spent apart.. Although it pained him to think that his little boy might be this openly affections simply because Stiles had already suffered a terrible loss, Danny couldn’t help but love the effortless way his son showed his love.

Wrapping his arms around the child that had stolen his own heart, and that of his stubborn husband who had always been so cautious when it came to genuinely love someone.

 Holding their son who never did ended-up looked after by a nanny or two, Danny felt still exhausted after weeks of little sleep and too much work, but he was none the less happy and content with his lot in life.

 Danny smiles up at his husband who’d insisted once-upon-a- time before Stiles that they should have a nanny to help them raise their child, and Danny had agreed, but once Stiles was theirs it was Jackson who decided that their son didn’t need a nanny because Jackson didn’t want their son raised by strangers; it had been a pleasant surprise to Danny just how hands-on a father Jackson was, and Danny wasn’t the only who had been surprised by this side of Jackson none-more than Jackson’s and Danny’s parents.

 `See, I told you that all he needed were kisses. ´ Jackson laughs while moving away from Danny, reaching for the large tray and placing it on the bed, bringing breakfast to bed which really wasn’t nothing new on the rare mornings when none of them had to run off to work.

 Handing Danny his cup of coffee once Stiles has settled out of harms-way, Jackson continued on to say, `Now, drink your coffee and eat your breakfast, we’ve got a lot to do today. ´

 `Brunch with the Hale’s. ´ Danny says just to prove he has been listening to Jackson this week, `then a pleasant Pride walk with the others, and later barbeque at the Argents. ´

 Jackson beams at him before feeding him a strawberry.

 `Exactly. ´ Jackson says before smiling at Stiles who was munching on his fruits and berries, `and after the barbeque we’re taking Liam and Isaac, and we’re also taking Erica with us to the movies. ´

 `Remind me again why we’re stuck babysitting the kids. ´ Danny says before taking another sip from his favorite mug, Jackson made the best coffee in the world at least in Danny’s opinion, then again everything Jackson did was wonderful in Danny’s opinion,

 `Because, ´ Jackson starts smiling down at their son, `Lydia and Allison are leaving for Washington, again. ´ carefully Jackson covers Stiles little ears before cursing the republican party and the religious right-wingers straight to hell, followed by wishing them all a slow and painful death to all religious fanatics that wanted to destroy all that had allowed Jackson and Danny to reach this point in their lives; and Danny honesty hoped he could believe there was such a place as hell, since there were plenty of people Danny would want nothing more than to end-up tortured for an eternity, one of them being the bastard that had made a move to take their son from them.

 `Then there’s Chris and Peter, they are celebrating their anniversary, they are desperate to get all hot and bothered together without having to worry about being interrupted. ´ Jackson goes on to say while carefully using one of the napkins to clean the already sticky fingers of their son.

 `They are going to a sauna? ´ Stiles asks and Danny nearly snorts out his coffee through his nose, and god that’s a horrible feeling, and Jackson ever lucky just laughs freely as he easily lies to their still innocent child.

 `Yes. Uncle-Peter and Uncle-Chris are going to have a lot of sauna-time. ´

 `I don’t like sauna. ´ Stiles confesses then, wrinkling his nose while watching Jackson clean his sticky little fingers.

 `Sure hope not. Not for many more years. ´ Danny says once the horrible sensation in the back of his throat and in his nose eases-up a bit. Honestly, Danny is opened-minded and prepared to handle any sexuality his son might have, but the daddy part of him just wants his son to stay an innocent child for as long as possible.

 `Is Derek and Scott preoccupied with some sauna-time too? ´ Danny enquires while carefully cutting-up a half-a-waffle into Stile-bite-sized pieces. 

 `No. ´ Jackson answers, ` they just need to finish packing for their trip back to Beacon Hill for Laura’s wedding. ´ Jackson replies voice still a little bit too amused for Danny’s liking, `They’ll pick Erica up after the movie, and if the kids are still up for it we’ll all grab some ice-cream before calling it a night. Derek’s paying. ´

 `Oh, right, I forgot about the wedding. ´ Danny admits while feeding a small piece of waffle to his son who makes a pleased little sound as the fluffy piece of goodness coated with Jackson’s home made strawberry jam, `It will be nice for Stiles to spend some time with his friends before our trip. Which reminds me…´

 `Your grandma called you, didn’t she? ´ Jackson says with a groan, and Danny can’t help but smile at the frustrated sigh that leaves his husband.

 `You know she adores him, more so since he’s keeping alive the language my parents abandoned completely. ´ Danny says, kissing the top of his clever little Stiles’ head, although Danny could careless if her son learned the native tongue of his ancestors he knew it meant a great deal to his grandmother and great-aunt that someone in their family wanted to learn it and did learn it with ease.

 `I know. I know. ´ Jackson sighs, taking Danny’s hand in his own before saying, `I just really do not want to move to Hawaii. Visiting is fine, but living there, with her constantly trying to drag our son to visit the ancient gods or something. I don’t like it. ´

 `I don’t want it either, or like it. ´ Danny confesses, feeding another piece of waffle to his son, who had turned on the TV and was happily watching PAW patrol thus becoming deaf to everything else.

 `So, we agree, no moving to Hawaii. ´ Jackson says firmly.

 `Agreed. ´ Danny says before kissing the top of Stiles' head, knowing very well that if they ever did move to Hawaii or anywhere near his grandmother the old lady and her sister would take Stiles out on adventures that might drive Jackson up the wall with worry. 

 


End file.
